qinae_the_middle_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Gazetteer of the Middle Kingdom
The land of the Seven Rivers is separated by fourteen kingdoms and surrounded by the Barbarians. The barbarians marvel at the grandness of our walls and the knowledge of our scholars. The land of the Middle Kingdom maintains a road to the fabled lands of the West where we trade silk for the special things of the West. This is the lands of the Middle Kingdom. The Middle Kingdom, or the land of Qin'ae, is an ancient but good land. So far, three dynasties had come and gone: the Xia Dynasty, the Shang Dynasty, and the Zhou Dynasty. What happened now is a period of feudal lords and kingdoms as the Emperor has become weak and now feudal kings and warlords dominate the land of the Qin. There is adventure to be had in the lands of Qin, and wonders not dreamed of. The Adventures of in the land of the Seven Rivers begins with but a single step. The Land of Qin The land of Qin is a good land that is in the middle of savage barbarians. Thus, it is called the Middle Kingdom. Ruled Emperors in it's time, the people of Qin look to Haungdi, the Yellow Emperor, as the first Emperor of the land of Qin. Now its broken up into many feudal states at the end of the Zhou Dynasty. With the chaos, though, comes opportunity for the Scholar and the Adventurer. Because there is less laws, and more lawlessness, Scholars are free to devise any and all wonderful thoughts and philosophy. And during this time, the Adventurer is much more respected as a profession and aren't thought of as vagabonds, robbers, and highwaymen. *Qi (Land of the Snake) *Qin (Land of the Tiger) *Yan (Land of the Rooster) *Hu (Land of the Ox) *Jung (Land of the Rabbit) *Shu (Land of the Horse) *Ba (Land of the Monkey) *Han (Land of the Sheep) *Chu (Land of the Dragon) *Zhao (Land of the Rat) *Wei (Land of the Pig) *Chou (11) (Land of the dog) *Shangtang (12) *Zongshan (13) *Lu (14) *Deng (15) *Song (16) Yīnghuā zhī Guó Yīnghuā zhī Guó or the land of Cherry Blossoms is the sole kingdom of the Spirit Folk (elves). Here, the aim of the Spirit Folk, to recreate Arvandor, is largely realized through the cultivation of forests. The forests that dominate here are forests of blossoming cherry, plum, bamboo, and other blossoming trees. The Eastern Isles The Eastern Isles is populated by the Nihonjin. A land of contrasts, the land is divided into two kingdoms: the Ryu teikoku and the Sakura no ōkoku. The Tatsu Teikoku (Dragon Empire) is a feudal Empire ruled by the Emperor and the Seven Great clans of the Eastern Isles, while the Sakura no Okoku is a largely consolidated Empire ruled by a Shogun. The two are vying for dominance over the Eastern Isles, with the Tatsu Teikou in the Southern Half, and the Sakura no Okoku located in the Northern Half. Barbarian Lands Foreign kingdoms surround the Middle Kingdom. They are seen as brutish, uncouth, and violent who marvel and envy Qin culture and acheivements. They surround the Middle Kingdom, although many feudal states are expanding to the south. Liúlàng Dǎo Liúlàng Dǎo is a wandering island that wanders the temperate and tropical waters of the world. It's actually the back of a great, and ancient, dragon turtle. Big enough to support soil and mountains, water, and enough arable land for three villages; Liúlàng Dǎo wanders from the lands of Hesperia to the lands of Libya, sometimes wandering close enough to civilized lands (i.e. Aryavarta, the Eastern Isles, and the Land of Qin). --EltonJ (talk) 23:14, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Lóng zhī Wángguó The land of the Dragonborn, called the Kingdom of Dragons. Long zhi Wangguo is a large kingdom that borders to the North and West of the Land of Cherry Blossoms. Here, the Dragonborn rule, discarding the occidental culture of their cousins to the West, and adopting the culture of the Middle Kingdom. Despite the fridgid wastes, many Dragonborn are looking to the lands to the south and settling in a more agreeable climate to their bodies. They have adopted the Azure Dragon (qinglong) as their national mascot. The Land of Ogres South of the Middle Kingdom is the land of Ogres. A very rough and dangerous land, the land of ogres is called that because it can't be called a kingdom properly. The land has no government and is made up of hordes of ogres (orcs are lumped up with them) which attack on occasion. The ogres are mighty and strong and are looking for a good way to destroy the Middle Kingdom. Although, lately, the Middle Kingdom has been quite capable of doing that itself. Languages Worldly Goods Special Materials *Cold Iron *Crucible Steel *Mithril *Alchemical Silver *Adamantine *Fire-forged Steel *Frost-forged Steel *Serpent Stone *Blood Crystal Trade Goods *Woven Silk *Bronzeware *Lacquered Goods *Tea *Fashioned Jade Food Stuffs *Soy bean *Bokchoi *Mung Bean *chili peppers *Millet *Wheat *Rice *Buckwheat *Cabbage *Carrot *Cucumber *Salt *Peanut *Saltrice *Sesame *Cherry *Plum *Grape Livestock *Cattle *Pig *Pheasant *Chicken *Fish *Duck *Goose *Deer Textiles *Hemp cloth *Cotton *Woven Silk --EltonJ (talk) 14:20, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Faiths and Pantheons A list of Chinese Deities and Faiths can be found on the Religion page. Category:Gazetteer Category:The World Category:World